Tyler County fairgrounds
|factions = |creatures =Scorched |robots = |quests =Jangles got lost at the fair - find him! |terminal = |cell name =TylerCountyFairgroundsExt TylerCountyFairgroundsExt02-09 |refid = |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestTylerCountyFairgroundsLocation }} Tyler County fairgrounds is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A staple of Tyler County, the expansive fair grounds were filled with attractions shortly before the Great War hit. Now, this abandoned carnival is a creepy reminder of a happier time and a rich source of salvage. Layout The Tyler County Fairgrounds is a large grassy area near the Tyler County dirt track where a fair has been set up. There are many rides, sideshow attractions, and concession stands to be found around the location. The rides at the park include Rally Rollers (a carousel with cars), an aerial carousel with cars in the shape of Nuka-Cola bottles, a traditional carousel, and a Ferris wheel. The sideshows have names like 'Jar Toss,' 'Hole in One,' 'Nothing But Net' and 'Bandit Roundup.' There are also traditional arcade games such as Atomic Rollers, Red Menace, Whack-a-Commie, and Hoop Shots. The prize booth is located on the western side of the fairgrounds near the Bandit Roundup booth and contains several toys. However, the largest attraction at the fair is a stand in the shape of a giant Nuka-Cola bottle found in the center of the grounds. Inside the stand are free Nuka-Cola samples as well as a first aid box. There is a cooking station in the 'Funnel Fun' concession stand. A shed in the makeshift parking lot to the south has a sign advertising the 'Tyler County Scare!'. Inside is a tinker's workbench and an impressive Halloween display, complete with pumpkins, candy, and orange and black decorations. Notable loot * My story - Note, on the roof of the Jar Toss booth, beside a corpse. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the barn room with three Hoop Shots, on a token dispenser. ** Inside the "Tyler County Scare" building near the front (either on a table or on a crate). ** In the Nuka-Cola stand that is shaped like a bottle. * Three potential magazines: ** On the left barrel in the barn area on the east side of the fairgrounds, near the large slide. ** Inside the prize booth sitting on a shelf, next to a toy rocketship. ** Inside a portable toilet on the east side of the arcade. * Potential recipe - On a shelf in the Funnel Fun funnel cake stand at the eastern end of the area. * Approximately 30 mason jars at the "Jar Toss" booth. Related quests * Jangles got lost at the fair - find him!: Jangles can be found inside the red concession stand at the center of the fairground next to an ice cooler. Appearances Tyler County fairgrounds appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Tyler County fairgrounds is loosely inspired by the abandoned Lake Shawnee Amusement Park in real-life West Virginia. Gallery FO76 Tyler County fairgrounds.png Tyler County fairgrounds ferris wheel.png|Ferris wheel Tyler_County_Fairgrounds_01.png|Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead location behind speaker podium in Nuka Cola stand Tyler_County_Fairgrounds_02.png|Potential magazine location inside portable toilet. My story.jpg|My story Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Ярмарка округа Тайлер zh:泰勒郡遊樂園